Who Gives this Bride Away
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Evie is getting married! How will Puck handle giving his little girl away and if he does, is it to the right guy? Sequel to "First Date Jitters".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here it is the sequel to "First date Jitters" I have alot of ideas for this so I am not sure how long it will be. This takes place about four years later. Also will feature the other Gleeks and her brothers more as well. Hope you enjoy!**

Evie Puckerman gazed down at the diamond her boyfriend was holding out to her. Her first thought was '_when I throw up on him, do you think he would take that as a no'._

Seeing Ben's anxious face and everyone in the restaurant looking upon them excitedly, she quickly blurted out a "Yes!"

Grinning like a madman, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Evie just kept looking at the rock on her hand and she could not help noticing how heavy it felt on her.

Giving a shaky smile at the waiter as he poured the champagne Evie noticed that Ben was looking like a kid in a candy store. He could not sit still. "Oh baby, I was so nervous you have no idea. I mean I know you love me and we have been together for a year but still… I mean…"

"Ben, relax" Evie interrupted with a laugh. "I said yes."

"Yeah, sorry" he grinned back "just coming down from the moment". As he started talking to all the well-wishers and those coming over to congratulate them, Evie thought back to the moment when he got down on his knee. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about how for a second she had the thought that she wished it was Lucas. "_No," she thought angrily "I am over him. We broke up two-years ago. I LOVE Ben and I am going to marry him. Lucas broke my heart and Ben is the one who fixed me." _

"Evie" came Ben's voice breaking into her thoughts, startled Evie jumped a little "what… Oh I'm sorry Ben".

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am fine just thinking about wedding planes" she lied smoothly (she was a Puckerman after all). Giving her a big grin Ben leaned across the table and kissed her. "I am so happy Evie" he whispered. "I promise you will never regret this." Smiling Evie touched his cheek, she did love this man "I know".

Settling back down Ben spoke "I told my parents last night that I was planning this. When do you want to tell your folks?"

"_Oh no, my father is going..._" Evie thought the color draining from her face "_Oh lord!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!! Here is Chapter 2 and I almost have Chapter 3 done so it might be up tonight as well.**

**Oh and because I forgot on Chapter 1. Disclaimer- I Own Nothing.**

* * *

Hmmm," Rachel murmured after she hung the phone after talking to Evie "that's interesting." Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her middle, she smiled and relaxed into Noah's embrace. "Hi".

"Hi, baby. What's interesting?"

Rachel turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That was Evie, she is coming home tomorrow."

I thought her classes didn't let out until next week".

They don't but she said she finished them up early because she needed to come and tell us something important."

"Did she say what about?"

"No but…" Rachel paused wondering if she should continue.

"But what Rach?"

"She just sounded funny. Anxious".

Noah drew her closer into his arms, "Well it can't be to serious otherwise she would have told you right away." Besides" he added nuzzling her neck "Josiah and Aaron won't be home for another hour and I have an idea on how to take your mind off of it".

Rachel gave him a smirk of her own, "Oh you do, do you".

"Uh-huh" leaning down to capture her lips.

Giggling, Rachel melted into her husbands kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon Evie turned her car into the familiar driveway. The past four hours she had been preparing her speech of how to break her engagement to her father. She loved him and they had always been close but he was very, very protective of his little girl and somehow she just knew he would not take this well. Gathering her bags, she hurried into her house. Walking into her living room, she saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Evie!" she cried and hurried over to wrap her in a hug. "Hey sweetie, how was your drive?'

**"**It was good, Ma. Aunt Mercedes!" She cried running over to give her a big hug.

"Hi, Kiddo. Good to see you!"

Evie adored Mercedes; she lived a block away with Matt and their children Kevin and Mallory. Kevin was the same age as Aaron and the two were practically joined at the hip. Mercedes had a wicked sense of humor and quick tongue that Evie admired so**.**

"Where is Uncle Matt?"

Mercedes gave a hearty laugh "sitting in front of the television playing that ridiculous car racing game. Apparently Kevin broke his high score last night and he his hell bent on reclaiming his number one seat."

"Okay, Okay:" came her mothers exasperated tone "enough pleasantries, Evie what is going on?"

"Uh…"

**"**Because I know you, young lady and I know something is going on and I demand as your mother you tell me this instant!"

Evie took a deep breath she knew she would have to tell her first, there would be no controlling her father if her mom did not soften him up a bit beforehand. "Ben proposed."

Dead silence

Then "AHHHHHHHH!!!! Came from the two former powerhouses of New Directions. Screaming they both engulfed Evie in hugs both yelling in her ear, nether one making a lick of sense.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" was all her mother kept repeating practically jumping up and down.

"Oh my, I have to call Kurt" Mercedes cried whipping out her phone.

"Uncle Kurt, Why?"

"Please, do you think he is going to let your mother handle your wedding? He still has not forgiven her for hers." As she walked off to make the phone call, Evie refocused her attention to her mother.

She was pacing and rattling as fast as she could. "Oh I can't believe my little girl is getting married! Wow! You will have to have a new dress but nothing strapless too overdone. Then Josiah and Aaron will have to be fitted for tuxes, they are going to look so handsome, and of course Noah will…." Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled her head towards Evie. "Oh my lord, Noah".

Evie gave a small chuckle "that was pretty much my thought process. How do you think he will take it?"

"Evie!" she cried wringing her hands, you should have called and told me this. I do not have time to make the Lasagna."

Suddenly Mercedes walked back in "I left a voice mail for Kurt so be expecting his call" giving a kiss on Eve's cheek. "I better be heading out."

"What, you don't want to stay for the show" she teased.

"Honey, I will be able to hear it from my house" waving bye she hurried out.

Evie looked at her mom as they heard her father's truck pull into the drive.

"Noah is about to become purple" was all she said.

"Hey sis, looking good." Turning Evie saw her fourteen year old brother Aaron standing in the doorway. He was the spitting image of their dad, he already towering over Evie and the Jr. High coaches were already on him to start playing football. Giving her a quick hug he turned to their mom, "why is dad going to be purple?"

"I'm getting married" Evie muttered.

Aaron just paused then burst out laughing "Wait one minute. Just let me go grab the chips and a soda" and sprinted towards the kitchen.

* * *

Puck walked into the house grinning, he had seen Evie's car in the drive. He could not wait to see her. Plus he was a little curious what her news was as well. He saw Rachel standing by the window and he walked over to give her his typical greeting. He pecked her lips, "Hey Rachel, where is Ev…." Before he could finish Rachel grabbed his head and brought it back down to her. Giving him a long, slow, and passionate kiss that he could feel all the way to his toes and just when he was beginning to think that, his homecoming with Evie could wait an hour she released him.

"Hi, Noah. How was your day?"

"Great now thanks to you" he grinned at her "what was that for?"

"I did not have time for Lasagna".

"What…?"

"Hey, daddy" Evie interrupted. Turning he shot her a huge smile and swept her up into a hug. "Hey baby girl, it's good to see you." He noticed that while she had a big smile she looked nervous. "So what is your news that was so important it could not wait a week?"

Rachel came and put her hand on his arm.

"Dad, do you remember me telling you I was seeing someone up at school, Ben."

Puck just grunted.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Also next chapter the real drama starts as someone from Evie's past comes back into the picture.**


	3. Chapter 3

Puck was dead.

No seriously, he could not feel anything; his eyes could not even blink. He just stared. His limbs were gone, unable to move.

"Noah?" Came Rachel's voice through the fog.

Then suddenly, "WHAT!! You cannot get married! That is it! I don't care what your mother says, down into the basement until your sixty!"

Evie held up her hands "Ok, I know this a shock but really Ben and I have been together for a year."

"Besides", Puck plowed on completely ignoring her "The boy is supposed to ask the father for his permission BEFORE he proposes. Well guess what my answer is? NO!"

"Now Noah" Rachel trying to settle him down "it would have been too awkward for him to ask for permission when you two have never met". Rachel then closed her eyes as though she could not believe her own stupidity for bringing that up.

Puck's face hardened even more at this reminder and he just glared at Evie "Exactly, I have never even met this kid."

Puck could not believe what his daughter was telling him. Marriage was she insane. For all he knew this guy could be a mass seriel killer. He felt as though someone had hit him over the head with a frying pan. The last time he felt this out of control was when he came home a few years ago to find Evie sobbing because Lucas had broken up with her. Rachel had to literally tackle him to ground to keep him from going out and killing the kid. Even though now…Well he would deal with that later right now he needed to focus on the fact that Evie had lost her mind.

"This discussion is final. You are NOT marrying him."

Evie stiffened "He will be here next week to meet the family." Turning she stormed out of the room.

Puck turned to Rachel, "this is your entire fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, when we married all the Berry craziness had to go somewhere so it went into the only available source, Evie!"

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel folded her arms "Look, I know you are in shock but I trust Evie. I am sure Ben is the perfect gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, he is not even Jewish!"

Rachel smiled "why Noah, you are turning into your mother."

Puck glared at her, rubbing his hands over his head "This is not funny Rach".

Rachel came and wrapped her arms around him "Noah, nothing is going to happen today. So why don't you calm down. Once you have had more time to process, you can talk to Evie some more."

Puck sighed squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel himself calming down but there was still no way in hell he was letting this happen. "Yeah fine". Leaning down to capture her lips he felt Rachel pull away

"Nun-huh, just for that Berry crack, you are going to have to sing 'Sweet Caroline' for hours if you want to get any tonight."

* * *

Evie awoke the next to her morning to hear her mother's voice hollering "I mean it Josiah Jeremiah, if I hear you have skipped class one more time. I will ground you so long you will forget what girls are!"

Evie hopped out of bed and hurried out to see her seventeen year old brother Josiah just grinning at their mom. He was one of the star soccer players at McKinley High and the looks to match, with his dark curly hair, big dimples, plus a silky singing voice that caused the girls to swoon daily at Glee.

"Sure Ma" kissing her cheek "I'll be good". Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he suddenly hollered "Aaron come on!! If you're not in the jeep in ONE MINUTE your butt is walking".

"I comfhining" Aaron cried his mouth full of pancake as he tried to put his shoes on while running to the door. He kissed Rachel on the cheek, waved to Evie and ran to the car.

Rachel looked up and saw Evie at the top of the stairs, "I am sorry if we woke you."

"No, its ok." Evie hesitated "How is dad?"

Her mother came and kissed her on the temple "give him some time. I am sure once Ben comes here and they get to know each other, it will be fine." She checked her watch "sweetie we will talk more later but I have to get to school, first period is starting soon. Besides" she added searching Evie's eyes "I have some questions myself."

Evie nodded. Kissing her again, Rachel hurried out. Evie headed down into the basement which her parents had turned into a music studio, she picked up her fathers guitar and started strumming completely losing herself into the music.

A few hours later her mother called and asked if she could please pick Aaron up from school since Josiah had practice and Rachel had to make a run to the store.

As Aaron and Evie were driving home, Evie decided to head to her fathers garage just to see him, they did not talk anymore last night after their confrontation and she hated being on the outs with him.

"Hey Aaron, before we head home I am going to swing by the shop and see dad."

He shrugged "Ok". Then suddenly his eyes got really big "Uh No! I mean we can't!"

'What, why?"

"Um…. I really want to go home and do my homework."

"Since when!?" Evie looked at her brother bewildered wondering if he had been replaced with an alien pod person.

"I uh just want to get it done before the weekend."

"Ok" said Evie still confused "well I won't take long. I just want to see dad."

Pulling into the shop, Evie headed in looking at Aaron out of the corner of her eye, he kept looking around nervously. Finally she turned to him and putting her hands on her hips "Aaron, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he quickly replied then his eyes got really big as he looked over her shoulder "I just need to go….somewhere else" and then sprinted towards the offices.

Evie just shook her head, that boy had clearly been hit in the head too many times when playing football with dad, then suddenly she heard "Evie?"

Her heart dropped, she knew that voice, she heard it every night in her dreams. She slowly turned.

"Lucas".

* * *

**You guys didn't think I forgot him did you? lol. Let me know what you think as always. I love getting the feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!! Thanks sooo much again for all the review and alerts!! Here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Evie looked into the familiar brown eyes, her heart beating so hard she wondered if he could tell.

"How are you?" Lucas asked curiously playing with the rag in his hand, a nervous habit she remembered from their relationship.

She just stared at him. What is he doing here?

He had not changed much in the two years they had been apart. Tall around 6'2 and about 185 pound of pure muscle. His brown hair had grown out but still kept short. He had shaved his hawk a couple of months into the relationship when he caught a look at her parent's yearbook and saw one of her father sporting the same. Claiming that it was just too weird.

But it was those damn eyes not being able to move her gaze, she always felt as though he was looking straight into her soul every time he looked at her.

I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked folding her arms.

His brow creased in confusion, "I'm working here. Didn't your parents tell you?"

"No." She gritted clenching her teeth together.

"Oh" he answered awkwardly looking down into the ground "yeah about six months. Your dad is offering Motorcycle repair work now." he shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"What happened to school?"

He shifted awkwardly "Yeah, it didn't really work out. So I moved back about a year ago."

"What happened? Did it become too _intense _for you?" She asked harshly.

His gaze hardened and his jaw locked, he eyes staring into hers "something like that" he answered coldly.

Suddenly Evie was transported back to the very first day she ever saw him. He had walked into Glee rehearsal to pick up his sister and her thinking he was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen, praying that he would just look in her direction. Then that afternoon when he started a conversation with her and how she was so nervous she could hardly speak.

He had started walking with her between classes, making her laugh whenever she had a bad day. Then defending her when that creep Jess McMillan had pushed her against the lockers demanding that she go out with him. Seeing that angry look as he threw him to the ground, his whole body shaking with rage. Knowing that it was for her.

That moment when he FINALLY asked her out, every touch they ever shared, every kiss, all the times she would cling to him as they rode his bike all through Lima. Then that horrible night by the lake. It all came back to her, her eyes stinging with tears as every memory she had repressed for so long made its way to the surface.

His gaze softened "Evie" he whispered grabbing her arm.

"No" she said as she ripped away from the familar tingle at his touch "I don't know why your working for my father all the sudden but just no." Then turning she walked away from him, her father had ALOT explaining to do she thought furiously as she headed to the offices.

Aaron was hiding in the corner, his dad was inside dealing with a customer and he felt it was better to lay low for awhile. Suddenly his phone rang, grabbing it he noticed that it was Josiah.

"Hello".

"Hey man, tell mom I will be late because coach is pyscho and making us go another hour."

Yeah ok, if I survive the car ride home I will give her the message" he replied watching Evie storm away after talking to Lucas.

Josiah laughed "what?"

"Evie insisted on swinging by the shop to see dad."

So...OH!"

"Yeah"

did she see...?"

"Yep, and you what day it is right? Friday."

"Oh, this is going to be good and here I thought about going to Ryders for dinner."

Aaron laughed then quickly muttered "I gotta go" as Evie walked to him her eyes flashing dangerously and her skin flushed red with rage.

"Where is DAD!!!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!! This is probably my longest chapter so far and I am a little nervous about it. So let me know what you think!**

* * *

Puck was trying to get his customer to understand that yes brakes were important when driving a car and that getting them replaced would probably be in his best interest. When the door into the customer service area slammed open, turning his head he was taken aback for moment thinking he was looking at a young Rachel.

His daughter was in a rage he had never seen from her. Her eyes were flashing, but they were also red as though she was fighting back tears. Her face was flushed and her hands were fisted at her sides.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Dad is there something you want to tell me?" she asked her voice deadly calm (and after being married to Rachel for twenty-one years, he knew that meant he should probably run for the nearest exit).

"Uh…"

"Like maybe some recent employee hiring." Her voice was razor sharp.

Oh No. Crap. He had really hoped to have warned her that he had hired Lucas before she ran into him again. To give her a little time to prepare, but coming here without knowing she must have felt ambushed.

"Yeah about that…"

"What! You thought maybe I shouldn't know that my ex-boyfriend, the one I cried over for months, the one who ripped my heart out was suddenly working FOR MY FATHER!!

Her voice getting louder with each word. Damn, she really did have her mother's lungs.

He suddenly realized that they had an audience as Mr. Duncan was looking back and forth between them and a few female customers picking out snow tires were now looking as Evie's voice grew in volume.

"Honey, I promise I will explain but could we please discuss this later" he asked nodding to the people around them.

He saw her take a deep breath before giving him a death glare worthy of a Puckerman then she bite out a "fine" before stomping out while grabbing Aaron's arm and dragging him to the car.

After giving his customers his signature grin to ease the tension he handed Mr. Duncan over to an employee. _I_ _better call in the Calvary _he thought as he headed for the phone.

* * *

The whole way home Evie was trying to get control over her emotions, she could not believe she had run into Lucas, he had been here for six months and she had never seen him but the week she comes home to announce her engagement BAM there he was. She saw Aaron open his mouth a few times but wisely decided to keep it shut. As soon as they got home he bolted for his room saying he really should start his homework. She stomped into the kitchen to find her mom waiting for her at the table.

"Hi, sweetie" she said quietly handing her a cup of tea. "Your dad called me."

Evie took a sip of the hot tea willing her emotions to settle, sitting down next to her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly looking into her cup.

Rachel took her daughters chin into her hand and forced her to look into her eyes "You had finally moved on. I did not want you to suffer any more by knowing he was back. Plus you were dating Ben."

Evie looked away "Why would dad hire him? He hated him from the moment he met him."

Rachel laughed softly "He did not hate him Evie; Lucas just hit a little to close for home for him."

"Still, why would he hire him?"

"Sweetheart, your father never had anyone believe in him until myself and Mr. Johnson who gave him a chance at the shop simply because he saw the same thing in him that I did. A chance to be a great man if given the opportunity. I think your father is trying to repay the favor."

Evie could feel tears gathering again, blinking furiously she nodded. "Fine, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Rachel hugged her "Do not be too angry with your dad. He loves you more than anything. That's why he fights so hard you know. "

Evie could feel the hot tears spilling over. She hugged her mother back and gave a shaky smile "I know. I will apologize for yelling at him tonight. I'm going to go take a shower before dinner." As Evie headed up the stairs she kept taking deep breaths willing her not to lose it just yet.

As she stripped and turned on the hot water feeling it cascade over her skin. She let the hot tears finally spill out her body racked with sobs. Remembering the last time she had seen Lucas.

_Evie was clinging to Lucas back, it was a hot day in Lima and school was finally out for the summer. Evie had just finished her junior year and Lucas would be graduating this weekend. To celebrate they were heading down to the lake in the park. Evie closed her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair. As they pulled in they walked to down to a deserted section hidden by the trees. As they sat down she noticed that Lucas looked tense, his face was pinched his shoulders hunched. "Are you ok?" she asked reaching for his hand. _

_He squeezed her hand but quickly let go "Yeah, just thinking."_

"_About?" she asked still concerned. _

"_Just the fact that after this weekend, I am done. Graduation and then I never have to go into McKinley High again."_

"_Well just until next year when I graduate" she teased. _

_He didn't smile just kept staring at the water. "Lucas" she murmured._

_He whipped his head to her, his brown eyes staring intensely into hers. A fire burning in them she had not seen from him. "I love you" he stated. Evie gaped at him, after a year and half of dating nether one had yet to mention love to one another. "I just wanted you to know that". _

_Evie feel could tears building in her eyes, her heart spilling over with emotion. "Evie, there is something I need… he started to say. "Shhh" she whispered grabbing his face in her hands, kissing him with all that she felt, pulling back slightly " I love you too" she said against his lips. He kissed her again more passionately this time, feeling tears on his cheeks as she gave herself into the kiss._

_ As he laid her down covering her body with his, Evie could feel her heart pounding as he moved down her body. Burning her skin with his lips. Her senses filled to the brink, "Lucas, I love you" was the last words she muttered before he covered her mouth again and she gave herself into the moment._

_Afterwards as she lay down in his arms feeling more content than she had ever felt. Knowing that she loved this man with everything in her. Grateful that she had waited for this moment. She looked into his face, his eyes closed but looking peaceful. He opened them and gave her a small smile. She leaned up to recapture her lips but he pulled away. "We should get going." he muttered quickly standing up. _

"_Yeah, ok." she replied surprise. After they gathered up their clothes, she reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Turning she could see that his face looked hard, his eyes dead. "What is it?" she asked concerned. _

"_Evie" he said softly. "I think we should end things between us."_

_Evie stared at him, her heart felt like it had just been frozen. "What?" she whispered, praying she had heard wrong._

_He looked away, "I want to break up" he stated._

_Evie felt as though she had just been shot. "How can you say that? What are you talking about? You just told me that you love me!!" _

"_I do. I just think things are getting too intense. I am leaving for the University of Kentucky in a few months and I really think I should go with a clean slate." Evie just stared at him, her breathing coming in gasps. "How can you say this NOW?!! You told me you loved me. You MADE LOVE TO ME!" she was yelling, hot tears pouring down her face. _

"_I know" he yelled his cold façade fading "I did not plan on that. Please believe me." he cried reaching for her, she stumbled backwards away from his grip. _

_"Evie" he cried desperately "I have to get out of Lima."_

"_I never asked you to stay!" she screamed back. _

_He turned from her. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked coldly. _

_She felt her body shaking as her tears became more like gasps. She turned and walked away from him. Feeling like she was dying, she hurt all over. _

_He grabbed her "Let me take you home" he almost pleaded. _

"_Go to hell" was all she said as she ran away._

* * *

Evie turned off the water, feeling better after she had cried it all out. Shaking her head she vowed that this would be the last time she cried over Lucas. Looking down at the engagement ring on her finger, this was not fair. Ben loved her, he was a good man. Lucas is my past she told herself, Ben is my future I should be focusing on my wedding. I will just make sure I avoid the shop. Besides it will be awkward enough when Ben gets here with my father trying to kill him without me thinking about Lucas.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and her favorite T-Shirt she headed back down to dinner feeling better. She saw her dad in the kitchen talking to her mom. He looked up when she entered, "Evie" he began.

She held up hand stopping him. "I know dad. Look I am not happy that he is working there and I wish you had told me. But I understand why you didn't." She came and hugged him "I am sorry I yelled at you especially in front of customers." He hugged her back "Its okay baby girl. I am sorry too." She smiled as she stepped away "But we still need to talk about my engagement and Ben." His face closed off but before he could speak

Rachel interrupted "why don't you do that later. Lets just enjoy some peace for awhile." Grinning they nodded to her and Evie began setting the table when suddenly the door bell rang. Her parents froze looking at each other. "I will get it" she told them heading to the door. "Uh Evie, wait…" they both cried together but Evie had already opened the door.

"You!!"

"Hi, Evie. Can I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at him as he pushed his way inside, not waiting for an answer. She saw her mom come running in from the kitchen. "Hi, Lucas" noticing that Evie was about to say something Rachel quickly interjected. "Noah is in the kitchen, why don't you go see him."

As he walked off, she turned to Evie looking fearful.

"Am I missing something here?" Evie asked folding her arms "What is going on?"

"I'm so sorry baby. For the past few months Lucas has been coming to eat dinner with us on Fridays. But after what happened today, I did not think he would show up."

Evie shut her eyes. She could not believe this. Not only was he working with her father but it seemed her family had decided to adopt him as well. She made a move to go into the kitchen and tell him no uncertain terms that he needed to leave NOW. Then she caught herself, this was the perfect time to prove that she was leaving the past in the past and had completely moved on.

"Fine" she told her mother, as she walked back into the kitchen she took her engagement ring and put it in her pocket. Not wanting to deal with that conversation right now.

She found Lucas leaning against the counter and her father guzzling a beer as though his life depended on it.

Picking back up the forks she started slamming them down as her mom hurried to put the food on the table. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up to find Lucas staring with a slight smirk.

"What" she snapped.

"Nothing" he quickly replied but continued smiling.

As they sat down to eat, Evie focused on her food as the conversation flowed around her. She tried not to notice how good Lucas looked in his jeans and his tight blue shirt that showed his arms splendidly, or how he contributed to the conversation but his eyes kept coming back to her.

Rachel kept noticing the tension between the two and wondered not for the first time what exactly had between them. All Evie would ever tell her is that they had a nasty fight and then breakup before he left for University. However, after watching her daughter cry for months and pretty much live like a zombie she knew that there had to be more to it. Even though she claimed she was over it and happy with Ben. She was acting as though it was taking all her strength to survive the dinner. She caught Noah's eye across the table and he gave her an understanding smile as he grabbed her hand. She smiled back and slowly relaxed at his touch.

As she got up to get desert, they heard the front door open and then a loud voice yelling "Never fear, Kurt is here!"

"Kurt" she cried as he strolled in kissing her on the cheeks. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, I came as soon as I got Mercedes voicemail. Now we must get down to business." He strolled to Evie, kissing her. "I am so happy for you princess. I think a spring wedding will be perfect for you. I must insist that you show me immediately the pictures of the bridesmaids. I will need to get an idea of their coloring for the dresses."

Giving no one time to do more than blink he reached into his bag pulling out fabric. "Oh and Josiah and Aaron, I have to get your measurements ASAP!" He suddenly turned and pointed his finger at Rachel "and do not think for a moment, you are going to have a say in anything. You know I love you but your sense of style leaves much to be desired."

"You're getting married?" Lucas asked having never taken his eyes off Evie.

"Yes"

"No" Evie and Puck replied at the same time.

Evie narrowed her eyes "Yes I am" she told her father.

No, your not" he growled throwing his napkin down. "You are too young to even be thinking about getting married. Especially to some guy you don't know."

"Dad, I have been with Ben for a year it's not like I just met him a week ago! Besides I am older than both you and mom when you got married" She quickly reminded him.

"That was different!"

"How?!"

"Because we were Rachel and Noah" he cried standing up.

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Do you love him?" Lucas asked interrupting the argument.

She just looked at him too stunned to speak.

Saying nothing he stood up and walked out slamming the door shut.

She just sat there for a moment her heart pounding as she heard him leaving.

Muttering a quick "excuse me" she hurried after him.

Rachel came and put her arms around Noah's waist whispering in his ear.

Kurt just looked at them "Hello!" he cried snapping his fingers "Can we focus please. Bridesmaids!"

* * *

Evie hurried out to see Lucas yanking his truck door open "Hey!" she yelled "What the hell is your problem?!"

He glared at her slamming the door closed, "I don't have a problem" he snapped.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Answer the question" he demanded stalking towards her.

"What question?" she asked flustered by how close he was.

"Do you love him?" his eyes blazing.

"Why do you care?" she cried

He did not answer just continued to stare at her unnerved by his gaze she took another step backwards, her back coming up against the truck. He raised his arms pinning her in. "Well?" he whispered.

"Would I have said yes if I didn't?" she answered telling herself to breath.

"That's not an answer."

"This is none of your business. Not anymore" she told him willing herself not feel anything as a flicker of pain flashed across his face.

He looked down to her hand and then pushing himself off he walked around to the driver side. "Your right. I just find it interesting that you're marrying this guy and it's not his ring you're wearing but MY shirt.

Not waiting for an answer he climbed into his truck and drove off.

* * *

That night Puck laid down in bed feeling more tired than he had ever remember feeling yet he could not stop thinking long enough to fall asleep.

"A penny for your thoughts" came Rachel's soft voice as she climbed into bed with him.

He gathered her close, kissing her on the forehead "Baby, when did our lives become a soap opera?"

Rachel chuckled "Noah, we are the freak of the school that was doused with slushie daily and the bad boy of Lima who fall in love. Our lives were destined to be a T.V movie of the week."

He grinned down at her, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Rachel smiled back but then she frowned her eyes filled with worry.

"What?" he asked rubbing his hand down her arm.

"Noah, I am worried about Evie."

He nodded "me too. This whole wedding thing is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. I mean…"

"No, No, not that" Rachel interrupted. "I mean I guess that's part of it because she does not seem real happy. I mean even when she told me that Ben had proposed. She did not seem like a woman in love and eager to begin a new life. Of course she may have just been anxious about your reaction.

Puck just snorted.

"What I am really worried about is her reaction to Lucas. I knew she would be upset to find him back in town and working for you of course but its more than that. She seems to be in pain. Almost as much as she did when they first broke up." She told him looking deep into his eyes.

He gazed down, her entire face was anxious. He gathered her up and kissed her deeply. "Evie is strong girl, Rach. Takes after you" he smirked at her. "She will be fine. What I am worried about is how I am going to talk her out of this engagement."

"Babe" Rachel told him stroking his hair, sometimes really missing the Mohawk. "Why don't you give it a rest for awhile. I mean…" she quickly went on seeing him open his mouth to argue. "She already knows how you feel. Besides why don't you wait until you meet this young man before you drag out the shotgun to run him out of dodge. She will appreciate you trying and will be more inclined to listen."

Puck groaned he hated it when Rachel made sense, threw off his entire game plan. "Fine" he bit out pouting slightly.

Rachel chuckled capturing his lips, "thank you" she whispered.

He nodded reaching over to turn off the light. "As for the whole Lucas thing Rach, I am sure it was just the shock of seeing again after they way they ended."

"I hope so" she said as she snuggled down into his embrace.

* * *

**There it is Chapter 6! Next Chapter Ben shows up... Let me know what you thinks as always!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!! This song Evie sings is called "All we'd ever need" by Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

Evie finally gave up on the idea of sleep around three a.m. groaning she sat up. This had been a horrible day. She glanced down at her shirt. After her confrontation with Lucas she had ran upstairs and threw it into the trash but she kept going and getting it back out. She told herself that it was because it was so comfortable and loose on her.

Truth was she had clung to that shirt that horrible year after they broke up. She slept in it every night breathing in his scent left behind. There are just too many memories she told herself, like a childhood teddy bear. This has nothing to do with him.

She grabbed her robe and crept down the hall. She headed down into the Basement, hoping that maybe getting her mind off things for a while would help. She settled down with her father's guitar and began to hum.

Puck looked down at Rachel, he moved away quietly trying not disturb her. He headed downstairs hoping that some sports center and water would help him sleep. As headed into the kitchen he heard sound coming from the basement. He groaned thinking it was Josiah again. He would go down there at night, play around with the instruments, usually fall asleep down there and be a zombie at school. He started down the step getting ready to drag him to bed when the sight of Evie sitting cross-legged on the floor and playing his guitar took him aback. He leaned against the banister listening to her sing.

"_Boy it's been all this time_

_and I can't get you off my mind _

_and nobody knows it but me_

_I stare out your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_that you were all that mattered to me…"_

She stopped taking a deep breath, and then she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Hi, daddy. What are you doing up?"

He shrugged as he came down the stairs to her "couldn't sleep. What were you playing? Sounded good."

She blushed putting the guitar away "oh nothing. Just a song I heard on the radio today."

He came and sat down next to her, "you didn't have to stop. I just came down here because I thought you were Josiah."

"No, its ok. I am done." She looked at him. "You know Ben will be here tomorrow."

He let out a deep sigh, "I know."

"Dad" she whispered "please."

He looked at his little girl, seeing her as five begging for a new doll for her birthday. "Evie, I still think this is a bad idea. However, I decided to wait and meet this guy before I say yes or no to this thing you're planning" he answered bitterly.

"Really" she asked hopeful.

"Yes" he grunted. She gave him a big smile that never failed to make him laugh because she looked so much like Rachel.

"So you will be nice…" catching the look on his face "polite to Ben tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Yeah" he grunted

* * *

The next morning, Evie awoke feeling better knowing that her dad would least make an effort to get to know Ben. Now she just needed to avoid Lucas and everything would be fine. She hurried down the steps to hear her mother arguing with Kurt who had come over early to go over wedding plans.

"No, No, Kurt! I am the bride's mother. I get to be involved in the planning the most besides Evie. I refuse to allow my daughter to be married in a feathered gold headband!

"Rachel, need I remind you that I am a fashion designer in NEW YORK! Besides, I never said a feathered gold headband. Sheesh! I said that I had a perfect tiara for the veil I have planned.

Evie entered her kitchen to find her mother and her Uncle Kurt in a face off over the counter. Her mom looked red in the face and Kurt just kept rolling his eyes. Evie quickly cleared her throat before the two started killing one another.

"Good morning Evie," her mother told her never taking her eyes of Kurt. "We will finish this later," she hissed. Kurt just stuck his tongue out at her.

Evie giggled. Flashing her grin, he bounded over and gave her a big hug. "Good morning darling. I trust you slept well. We have plenty to do today."

"We do?" she asked surprised

"Of course" he clucked his tongue "your wedding must be PERFECT!" he shouted in the direction of Rachel.

"Uncle Kurt. We have not set a date yet. All we know is that we want it to be soon."

"How soon" he asked worriedly

"Probably in the next three months".

"WHAT!! Evie, I can not possibly plan a wedding for a princess in that short amount of time."

"Oh well, you know Kurt" her mother quickly interjected "if you don't think you can do it. I will be happy to help Evie." she told him with a sly grin.

"Are you questioning my fabulousness? He demanded his hands on his hips.

Evie quickly interrupted recognizing that look on her mothers face "ok you two. Why don't we discuss this later? Like maybe after Ben and I have talked."

They both nodded but were still shooting glares at one another. "When will Ben arrive?" Rachel asked flipping over the pancakes she was making for Evie.

"Any minute now. Oh, I better go get changed" she cried bounding up the stairs.

"Mom" she shouted from upstairs "tell Josiah and Aaron to be on their best behavior. I do not want them embarrassing Ben."

"Evie" Rachel hollered "I am sure your brothers will be perfect gentlemen!"

"Yeah, right" Evie snorted to herself quickly hopping in the shower.

Rachel allowed Kurt to set the table for breakfast with Ben. He insisted on using her best napkins, refusing to touch the "the color of vomit green. Really, Rachel." everyday napkins.

She heard the doorbell rang, exchanging glances with Kurt who gave her an encouraging smile, she headed for the door. Taking a deep breath, she flung it open to see a nice looking man with a nervous smile. He was tall but probably shorter than Noah or even Josiah, a little on the thin side. With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled warmly, "Hi. Are you Ben?"

"Yes, ma'am" he replied holding out his hand.

She laughed taking it, "Please call me Rachel. Come in" opening the door wider. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well" he told her with a smile looking more relaxed "Evie talks about her family all the time."

"Ben" they turned at Evie's squeal.

Ben's grin grew bigger and he opened his arms as she ran into them.

"I have missed you. Did you have a good drive."

"It was fine; except…" he told her with a laugh "you still can't give directions to save your life." Evie blushed and playfully swatted at his arm.

Rachel grinned, maybe Noah was right. She seemed happy. "I will let you two catch up" she told them walking back into the kitchen.

Evie smiled her thanks as she walked away. Turning back to Ben, she could tell he was nervous. "Well, how did your family take the news?"

"Uh… My mom is ok with it. As long as I am happy, that's all she cares about. My father however is still a little… Well he just wants to meet you." She finished lamely.

"Yeah, I understand. I mean you're his only daughter and I am the stranger who wants to marry you."

Evie grinned "I am sure that once he gets to know you, he will adore you as much as I do". She kissed his cheek, and then grabbed his hand "come on. Mom is cooking breakfast and you can meet my Uncle Kurt."

When they walked in Kurt looked him up and down "his pants match his shirt. "he declared in a loud voice, and then sat down with his pancake.

Ben looked at her bewildered. She just smiled "that's a good thing, it means he approves." She whispered.

"Oh!" still looking confused "Um… Thank you."

Evie giggled and guided him to the table, "Ma, where are Aaron and Josiah?"

"They both had Saturday practices. They will be here this evening." She smiled at Ben. "So Ben, Evie tells me that you're in computer programming."

"Yes, Ma'am. I majored in it in college and now I am working for a small computer company out of Ohio."

"Please call me Rachel." He grinned and nodded to her. "Evie, your father wants you to bring Ben to the shop after you've eaten."

"WHAT!" Seeing the surprised look at her yell, she quickly backtracked "Um… I mean, why can't we wait until Dad gets home?"

"He will not be home until later and he wants to meet Ben. What is wrong?"

She threw her mother a desperate look as though to communicate that the last place she wanted to bring Ben was to the shop where they might run into… people. Her mother just raised an eyebrow at her, as if to tell her that you will have face it eventually.

"Evie" Ben whispered "Is everything ok?"

She smiled weakly "yeah, of course. We can go as soon as you're ready."

* * *

An hour later, they walked in the garage. Evie felt as though her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She kept an eye out for Lucas, praying he was not working on a Saturday. Luckily, they made it into her dad's office without any problems and Evie relaxed slightly. Her father was sitting behind his desk going over paperwork when she knocked. "Dad."

He looked up "Evie, come on in." She walked in dragging Ben behind her.

"So you're him huh." His face was hard but he was not full on glaring which Evie took as a good sign.

"Yes, Sir. Nice to meet you." Ben replied holding out his hand.

"Don't call me sir, makes me feel old" was all he said, not taking his hand.

Ben quickly lowered his arm, shooting Evie a desperate look. "Daddy" she said warningly.

Puck let out a sigh; this was going to be tougher than he thought. "Sorry" he grunted. "So kid, what is that you do that makes you think you can support my daughter?"

Ben swallowed nervously "uh… well, I have a job as a computer programmer and I have my own apartment…

"Daddy, trust me. Ben is more than able to provide for us, plus I will be contributing." Evie quickly interrupted.

Puck just kept looking at the young man who was trying to steal his daughter. He was mousy looking kid. Nervous and unable to look him in the eye. He decided that this guy would have to toughen up if he wanted to survive a Puckerman. He grinned maybe they could arrange a boys night.

Evie narrowed her eyes at him, she knew that look. He quickly went on "well, I am glad to finally meet you. However, I think we have a lot more to discuss before you two make any…plans.

Ben just nodded but Evie threw him a glare "Daddy, Ben and I are going to make our plans. Then if we want any ADVICE we will come to you."

He glared opening his mouth to argue but remembering Rachel's plea last night that he waits and tries to hold the peace with Evie. He nodded but his daughter knew it was begrudgingly. He shook Bens hand "I will see you two tonight."

Evie grinned thankful he did not try to start an argument; she kissed his cheek and hurried out. Just when she was beginning to think, they were in the clear she heard from behind them "Are you the fiancée?"

She groaned inward, turning she tried not to stare at Lucas who was looking out of breath, sweaty, and covered in grease. "_Kill me now"_ she thought raising her eyes heavenward.

"Yeah" Ben replied looking confused, "I'm Ben and you are?"

"Lucas." He answered holding out his hand, which Ben took half heartily. She could tell all the dirt was bugging him.

He suddenly grinned "oh, is this your friend from high school?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow at her. "Yep, this is my old friend" she said pointy, giving Lucas a look daring him to say more.

Lucas just rolled his eyes at her "Yeah, we were really GOOD friends." then giving Ben a glare "this is a great girl you got here. I hope you know that."

"Oh, boy. Do I." he replied kissing her cheek.

Good" Lucas answered turning to Evie with a burning look in his eyes, similar to the one he had last night "Most are too stupid to notice."

Ben just grinned at her "not me."

She just shot him a weak smile. Trying not to show how flustered she was at Lucas's declaration. "Well we better get going." She cried dragging Ben on the arm, trying to get the hell out of there.

"Hey" Lucas shouted "How about I take you two out to dinner tonight. To congratulate you on your engagement." giving Evie a wicked grin he continued "You know, from an old friend."

"Sounds great" Ben answered before Evie could speak.

"Great" he answered shooting Evie a wink before sauntering off.

"Well, he seems really nice" Ben whispered in her ear.

"Oh Yeah. He's a doll" she replied dryly.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Just a warning, this chapter contains a little bit of smut. Nothing bad though.**

* * *

Evie was exhausted. After their run in with Lucas and his surprising invitation, she had been wracking her brain all day trying to figure out what to do. She and Ben had come home to find her house filled with her family. Her grandparents were dying to meet him. They had not said much about her engagement, but her grandmother Ruth hugged her and said she could borrow the Puckerman pearls so she knew she approved.

Her aunt Charlotte, her father's sister congratulated her but did ask her why she did not seem more excited. To which she shrugged claiming lack of sleep and quickly changed subjects.

Her grandfathers had been very welcoming and were currently regaling Ben with all her childhood antics.

Matt and Mercedes had come as well; Mercedes had sized him up and down. Threatened him with removal of certain body parts if he ever hurt her, and then gathered him up in a big hug. Her Uncle Matt was the funniest; he just glared never saying a word but would keep catching Ben's eye and dragging his finger across his throat. Kurt just kept trying to measure him for his tuxedo. After an hour, Ben looked like a cow headed for a fast food restaurant.

Evie sighed she loved her family but she knew they could be a little overwhelming.

Finally, they started clearing out. However, that is when her brothers started making an appearance. Josiah took one look at Ben and started laughing hysterically. He did not stop until Rachel slammed her high heel into his foot "Ouch! Damn, Ma!" SMACK "OW!!!" he yelled clutching his head.

Aaron just rolled his eyes "whatever" and ran outside to play basketball with Kevin.

Evie pulled her mother aside to whisper that she and Ben had plans for dinner and would not be staying.

"Of course sweetie, you and Ben need some alone time. I understand."

"Yeah, we are not exactly going alone. We are going out with Lucas."

Rachel closed her eyes "Oh lord, you really did inherit the Berry craziness."

"It was not my idea, Ma." She hissed, "Lucas invited us and before I could blink Ben accepted."

"Why on earth would Ben want to go out to dinner with your ex-boyfriend?" she asked her eyes wide.

Evie looked down to the floor blushing "uh… well…. Probably because he does not know, that Lucas IS my ex-boyfriend. He thinks he is just an old friend from high school.

"Evie!" Rachel gasped, grabbing her arm as she yanked her into the pantry shutting the door. "How could you not tell him?! What did you expect?"

"I never thought it would be an issue! How was I supposed to know that he was back and my parents had decided to take him in as though he was a lost puppy!!"

Rachel groaned "Evie, you and Lucas were the sweethearts of the town. Someone is going to mention it. ESPECIALLY if you go out to dinner with him."

"Ma, I am sure if anyone sees us they will be too polite to mention it. If necessary, we will go out of Lima to eat.

"What about Lucas?"

" I made it clear he is to keep his mouth shut. Trust me, Ma. Ben will not find out that Lucas and I were anything more than friends. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready."

Rachel just slumped her head against the wall, this had disaster written all over it.

As Evie stumbled out of the pantry, she ran into Aaron who was holding the phone with a surprised look on his face, "there you are. Lucas just called. He said, he will be here at six-thirty to take you and Ben to Georgia's."

Georgia's was one the most upscale restaurant in Lima. She narrowed her eyes. Lucas would never go into a restaurant like that. "_He better not be up to anything_" she thought. Her stress level could not handle anything else.

Aaron looked at her, "Let me get this straight. You're going to dinner with your fiancée and your ex-boyfriend that every time your in rooms with you look like your ether going to kill each other or start making out?" Evie glared at him, 'That is not true! I love Ben. Lucas is nothing to me."

"But who said your nothing to him?"

* * *

As Evie finished her makeup, she could not get Aarons words out of her head. That could not possible be true. He was the one who ended things. He was the one who said he did not want any ties to Lima. "_It does not matter anyway, I am marrying Ben" _she kept repeating to herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was in a tight, black strapless dress that fell just below the knee. Tall high heels that made her legs longer. Her long black hair pulled back at the sides with curls falling down her back. She did her eyes smoky making the green stand out, the one attribute she inherited from her father. She had to admit she looked good. She heard someone knocking on her door, turning she saw her mother with a grim expression on her face. "Lucas is here. I would not leave him alone with Ben if I were you."

She grabbed her purse and flew out the door. She was so focused on getting downstairs that she forgot about the last couple of steps and suddenly her feet tumbled out from under her. Just as she was about to face plant into the carpet, strong arms circled around her waist. As she put her hands against a hard chest to steady herself, she looked up. She was suddenly looking into a pair of warm brown eyes. "Thanks' she whispered unable to tear her gaze away. Lucas did not say anything his arms tightening around her.

"Evie" Came Bens voice "Are you ok?"

She ripped herself away from Lucas embrace blushing "yeah, I just tripped."

Ben took her hand looking her up and down "you look great."

"So do you." she replied although his black suit hung a little loose on his frame and the pants seemed a little long.

He smiled grateful "I had to borrow the suit from Josiah and I was not sure how well it fit." She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She looked back at Lucas noticing how well the white shirt looked against his golden skin. His suit jacket hanging over his arm.

"You do look beautiful" came his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath forcing her eyes to move away.

"You guys better get going." Puck spoke from the archway. Rachel had informed him that Ben had no idea that Lucas and Evie use to be together. When he heard that Lucas was treating them to dinner, he laughed hysterically.

"_Noah!" Rachel cried folding her arms together, " I am serious. I have a terrible feeling about this. You saw how Evie and Lucas were the other night. Besides why is he treating her and Ben to dinner? Something is up!" Puck just smirked "I'm sorry Rach, but I think this is great. Maybe I will not have to get the shotgun out after all. One evening with Lucas and he will be running back to his laptop before we know it."_

Watching them leave for dinner. He could not keep the grin off his face. Rachel just threw up her hands "I am going to get a drink!"

Puck frowned, "You don't drink babe."

"I think now would be a good time to start."

* * *

As they sat down to dinner, Evie realized just how bad of an idea this was. At least they had drove separate. Not knowing how much of this she could take.

Ben kept asking Lucas about her from high school. Lucas kept him entertained by telling every embarrassing story of her teen years. Like how the time she tried out for cheerleading, how after she went down into a split that she could not get back up and had to be carried to the nurse. Or how her first day of her junior year she bent over to pick up a piece of paper and her pants split revealing her underwear to the entire freshmen class.

After the third story, she gave him a smirk and began telling how once in chemistry class he mixed up the chemicals and ended up walking around for two weeks as blue as a smurf. Ben roared with laughter and Lucas just gave her a lazy grin. "Yeah but if I recall you told me that I was the sexiest smurf you had ever seen."

Evie blushed and gave him a warning glare, "I was trying to help your self esteem." She gritted out.

"So Lucas, did Evie date much in school?" Ben asked taking a drink of water. Evie felt as though all the oxygen had been suddenly sucked out of the room. Lucas just shrugged. "Not much, there was this one guy though."

"Really?" Evie just groaned inwardly. She hated it when her mother was right.

"Yeah, but he was not good enough for her."

Ben laughed "I doubt any man is good enough for her."

Evie quickly interrupted "ok, who feels like desert" grabbing the menu. They just ignored her.

"So Evie how long did you date this guy." Ben asked reaching for her hand. "Um… Not long" she answered refusing to look at Lucas. "We decided we were better off without each other."

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Um… Well…You see…" Evie trailed off not sure what to say.

"He was an ass." Lucas interrupted his voice soft. Her eyes snapped to his. His face as hard as stone. He was talking to Ben but he was looking at her

"He got scared and ran. Did not realize how lucky he was that someone as amazing as Evie would even look twice at him let alone let him in her life. As soon as he watched her walk away he knew what an jackass he was." She could feel tears building in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away. She smiled at Ben who kissed her

"Well he truly was an idiot." He glanced at her. "Evie how come you never mentioned this guy?" She looked down at the ground "I never think of him" she replied softly. "Are you sure that's the reason." Lucas asked quietly.

She threw him her meanest glare "Of course" she growled.

He nodded "Fine" his voice cold. "Well I hate to cut this short, but I should really get going." He stood up abruptly throwing money down on the table. "Enjoy the rest of the evening." Then he stalked out. She just stared at his back, wondering why it was taking all her strength not to follow.

Ben just looked bewildered "Is everything all right?" he asked. She just nodded unable to speak.

That night Evie crept out of the house. Ben had retired early exhausted from his drive. She climbed into her car not even bothering to change out of her dress. As she pulled into the shop and saw the light on she questioned her sanity. She knew Lucas would be at the shop. He always worked on his bike when he was upset.

As she stalked into the shop she saw him in his overalls crouched down by his bike. "Hey!" she hollered.

Cursing he jumped three feet in the air. "Evie!" He shouted "What the Hell!"

"What are you doing?!" She shouted feeling all the tension of the past few days boiling over. "Why are you acting like you care all the sudden?!"

Lucas growled stepping towards her "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what" she bite out.

"That the only reason your with this nerd is because he does not make you feel anything." he demanded taking another step towards her.

She gasped, feeling anger spread up through her body "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means" he growled, "That you don't have to worry about him hurting you because you feel NOTHING for him!!! He came closer his hands barely touching her. "Not when he talks to you" he lowered his voice as his face came closer. "Not when he holds you, and especially not when he kisses you." his lips an inch away from her.

She could not move, heat spreading through her body as his fingertips traced her skin "Lucas" she whispered.

He groaned low in his throat before grabbing her and crushing his lips against hers. The heat exploded through her body as stars danced before her eyes. She responded hungrily clutching at him fearing she would fall if she let go. As his tongue pushed its way inside her mouth, she moaned as his taste filled her senses.

His grip tightened as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist. Suddenly she was pushed back against the wall. She clutched at his shoulders as made his way down her throat. Her head fell back against the wall. She knew this was wrong, but she had felt so dead for two years and she desperately wanted to feel alive.

Her skin burning as his hands made their way under her dress. His mouth trailing down into the hollow of her breasts. She moaned at the contact clutching the back of his head. He raised his head and recaptured his lips. His kiss soft as their lips moved together. As her hand moved into his hair, she felt her engagement ring on her finger. She suddenly felt sick. She tore his lips from his. "No" she cried.

He lowered his head to her shoulders gasping for air. He raised his eyes to hers as he slowly lowered her to the ground. She pushed past him feeling tears in her eyes "I can't break him the way you broke me" she whispered before running out, desperately trying to forget the pain in his eyes.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! This chapter is shorter but the next one will be longer. Thanks!!**

* * *

The next morning Evie awoke feeling hung-over. Her head was pounding and as she stumbled into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror "_crap_" she thought.

Her hair was tangled. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath them. Her skin unnaturally pale. She closed her eyes groaning. There was no way she could let anyone see her. Her mother would instantly know something had happened and Ben would hover begging to know if she was sick, what could he do for her, did she need anything?

Just thinking about it caused a fresh set of tears to start rolling down her cheeks. She hated herself for what she let happen with Lucas last night. She was amazed that she had been able to drive home last night. She had been sobbing so hard that she could not see. She drove like a crazy woman grateful that no police were around. After she got home, she snuck back into her bedroom and cried for hours. The worst part was that she knew Lucas was right. She was with Ben because he was safe. After he had smashed her heart, she never thought she be able to recover.

Then Ben came along and he was so kind and loving to her. She DID love Ben, he was a good man who deserved better than this.

She clenched her jaw "No more" she told her reflection. After staying in the shower for an hour she began to feel human again. As she headed out of the bathroom she was surprised to see her mother sitting on her bed

"All-right, young lady" came her stern tone. "What is going on?

Evie frowned confusingly, wondering what her mother knew. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw you sneaking back into the house last night. You looked devastated. Now start talking."

Evie groaned to herself, she could not tell her mom what had happened. She sighed sitting on the bed "Mom, its really complicated. Just know that everything is fine now." Her mother just looked doubtful, "is this about the wedding?" she demanded.

"No." Evie said firmly, "trust me Ma, last night was nothing."

Rachel grabbed her hand, searching her daughters face. Knowing that there was something Evie was not telling her. Her daughter was as stubborn as her father though. Determined to handle her problems on her own. She knew that she would not get her to talk until she was ready.

"Fine" she sighed, but I am here if you decide you want to talk.

Evie smiled and hugged her "All I want to talk about are wedding plans, but first I need to talk to Ben because I have an idea."

Rachel nodded, "He is downstairs, trying to avoid your father and brothers who have decided that a boys night, would be a good bonding experience." Evie went pale, chuckling Rachel headed back downstairs.

A few minutes later Evie pulled Ben onto the front porch. "How fast could your parents drive up here?" She asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, probably a few hours. Why?"

She took a deep breath "I want to get married next weekend."

Ben just looked at her, his eyes wide "What! Why?"

She looked him in the eye "I don't really need to have a big wedding. All I want is a few friends and our families." She grinned at him "We could have it at my grandfathers, they have a beautiful back yard. Besides, I always wanted to get marry in my mothers dress." She took his hand "I have already decided that you're the man I'm going share my life with. Why wait?"

He just looked at her stunned. Then his face split into a big grin "Are you sure?"

She nodded, she had made up her mind that Ben was it. She was moving on.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel took a deep breath as she headed into the shop. 'This is not going to go over well." she murmured heading through the door. As she started walking towards Noah office she heard "Hey, Mrs. P."

Turning, she saw Lucas headed towards her. "Hi, Lucas. How are you?"

He shrugged "been better," he admitted. "I was just wondering how Evie was?" He asked his eyes searching hers, his face downcast.

Rachel folded her arms "Lucas, what is going on? What happened during dinner? For that matter what happened two years ago?" she demanded her mother hen instincts kicking in. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

He looked down to the ground not meeting her eyes "She never told you?"

Rachel shook her head "She would never say anything more than you guys had a fight and then you left for University."

He looked up, "I was a jerk, Mrs.P in the worst way possible. I just couldn't…." He trailed off "She said something last night about how I broke her. What did she mean?"

Rachel searched his face. He looked tired and dead, same as Evie. Her heart broke; what ever had happened between the two had destroyed both of them.

She touched his arm, her gaze tender "She cried for months, did not sleep. She walked around claiming to be fine but everyone could see it wasn't true. Her senior year she threw herself into her school work but that was all she did. It was until last year that some spark came back into her life."

His eyes filled up with tears but he quickly blinked and looked away when he turned back to her his tears were gone but his eyes still looked glassy. He nodded his thanks and walked away. His shoulders slumped.

Rachel sighed, tuning back to the offices to see Noah leaning against the door apparently overhearing everything. He took her hand and walked her into his office shutting the door. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged "I'm not so sure." She looked at him, her eyes on fire "I hate seeing my daughter like this!" She stood up pacing around the office "I have had to watch her suffer for TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS NOAH!" she yelled "She won't talk to me so I have no idea how to help her." She started crying.

Puck quickly came and put his arms around her. Rubbing his hand through hair, whispering in her ear. He closed his eyes, he had been so preoccupied with the idea of Evie getting married that he did not notice her pain or Rachel's worry at seeing their child suffer with no way of knowing why. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him tears still streaming down her cheeks, "Something happened last night but I don't know what and now she and Ben have decided to get married next weekend."

His face tightened, that was it. He was going to go and kill his stupid ass and then force Evie down and make her talk.

"No, Noah," came Rachel soft voice. "You can not kill him. This was Evie's idea."

"What!! Why?!"

Rachel wiped the tears off her cheeks "I am not sure. All I know is that she decided to marry Ben as soon as possible. I think she thinks that will solve everything." He growled low "What do we do?" he asked.

Rachel just smiled weakly " I do not think there is anything we can do. She has to figure this out on her own."

* * *

Evie sat on the couch anxiously waiting to hear from her mother and Father; her mom had headed over an hour ago to tell her dad about the wedding being moved up. She figured that she would be getting a call from the hospital any minute telling her that her dad had been admitted from shock.

In fact when she had announced her and Ben's plan, her mom just blinked at her but Josiah demanded his eyes wide, "are you trying to kill dad?"

She was yanked from her thoughts as the door opened, her dad strolled into the living room "we need to talk," He demanded. She nodded weakly.

He jerked his head towards the basement, "come on".

She followed him down to the studio nervously. Knowing that this was going to be unpleasant. She was determined to follow through with her plan though. The faster she married Ben and gave him her life, the faster she would be over Lucas "I hope" she murmur playing with her engagement ring.

Puck sat down on the stool, picking up his guitar. He did not say anything for a moment, looking at his daughter, noticing for the first time that she did not look well. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her skin looked sallow.

"Did I ever tell you how I knew your mother was the one for me?" He asked.

Her head shot up in surprise "No" she said cautiously.

He grinned at her "It was a few months after I graduated. I was already working full time at the garage and your mom was finishing up her last year at school. One day I was working and I realized that it was almost eleven and your mom still had not text me. Your mom has NEVER been quiet so I was beginning to worry. Then Mr. Johnson called me into the office and I knew something was wrong. He told me Rachel had been in a car accident on the way to school that morning." He shuddered at the memory.

"Someone ran a red light and ran into her full speed. Her car was totaled beyond anything I had ever seen." He closed his eyes at the memory.

Evie just stared at her father wondering why she had never heard this story before.

"The whole way to the hospital I just kept thinking that if anything happened to her…" He trailed off, the memory almost to painful "All I wanted to do was find this other driver and kill him. I was so enraged that he had put the ONE person I loved above all others in danger that I could not see straight. When I got to the hospital, no body would tell me anything. Then I saw your grandpa Mike come into the waiting room. His whole body was shaking with sobs. I thought for sure she was dead. It was like my whole world went black in that instance." He looked at her "I realized that I had went eighteen years without her in my life and now I couldn't not imagine a second without her."

Evie took a deep breath, waiting for him to continue.

"Then he told me that she was fine. A concussion and some bruises but she was going to be ok. It was like I could breath. I went running into her room not bothering to say a word to him. When I saw her in the hospital bed alive I went right up to her, fell on my knee and asked her to marry me." He grinned up at her strumming his guitar lightly.

"She smiled and said _I thought you never ask_" He shrugged, "and you know the rest of the story."

Evie came sat down next to him "why are you telling me this now?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her "Because Evie, there are a lot things that in this life you settle for, settling for the job that pays the bills. Settling for the car that has better gas mileage instead of the sports one you would love to have, taking a vacation next year so you can make sure your kid can get those braces." He took her hand, "those are the things you settle for. The person you spend the rest of life with that's one area you CAN"T settle for. "

His eyes staring deeply into hers. If there was one thing he wanted his daughter to hear it was this "The person you give your life too should also be the one you would be willing give your life UP for. The one you can't imagine not waking up to in the morning or holding as you fall asleep. The one that will hold you back when your about to lose it and the one who will push when your holding yourself back."

Evie could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is Ben that for you Evie? Because if he is not the one to everything I just said then he is not the one in your heart. He is the one in your head and a marriage can not survive without the heart." He told her quietly.

She smiled weakly through her tears "Ben is a good man, daddy. I am making the right decision" she answered, ignoring what he had asked her.

He sighed looking at her for a long time "fine," fianlly breaking the silence, "but your mother gets to be the one who tell Kurt."

She laughed. Then he took her into his arms hugging her tight "I love you baby girl." She clung to him desperately trying not to sob "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

After her emotional afternoon with her father, Evie was desperate for some down time. Ben had went to call his parents and tell them about the wedding being in a week. She heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it" she shouted figuring it was Uncle Kurt whom she had called and asked to come over to discuss wedding plans. When she opened the door she was shocked to find Lucas standing there. "We need to talk," was all he said. She looked behind her then nodded stepping onto the porch.

He stared at her "I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"School." He answered, staring at the ground.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I did not know how live with out you. The day at the lake…"

"Lucas" she interrupted really not wanting to discuss this now. "No," He demanded walking up to her "let me say this."

She took a deep breath, then nodded.

"The day at the lake I knew that I had to end things. I was terrified to do it. I did not know if I even could do it. But I was just so…" He trailed off rubbing his hand through his hair. "I wanted you to know that I loved you. That my ending things had nothing to do with you. Then when you said you loved me back." He snapped his eyes to her "I was so… I had to kiss you. I had to show you how much I loved you."

Evie could feel her heart pounding, she just looked at him.

"Then afterwards" he came and put his hands on her arms. "I was laying there holding you and I realized that this was all I wanted for the rest of my life. For the first time I could not imagine leaving Lima, not being able to see you. It scared me. My whole life I had been working on getting out of this stupid town, no matter what I had to do. So I…" he trailed off unable to say more.

Evie wiped the tears off her face. "School?" she asked quietly.

He stepped back letting go of her "I couldn't handle it. I just kept thinking about you. Wondering if you were seeing someone new, wanting to kill whoever it was. Every girl on the campus reminded me of you. I could not even look at my bike because there were just too many memories."

She glared at him "why did you not call me, email, something…" she demanded her voice breaking.

He looked to the ground "I was sure you had moved on, but I couldn't. I finished my freshmen year and then I moved home. My parents kicked me out, said if I was not at school then I would have to pay my own way." He shrugged " I was always good working on bike's so I started offering my services and saved enough for a crummy one room apartment. That's how your dad found me, advertising work in the paper. He showed up at my a door, I thought for sure he had come to kill me for what happened." He looked at her then, his face hard "I wish he had. Instead he took one look at me, my place and offered me a job."

Evie could feel her heart breaking. She knew Lucas parents had always been hard on him. Pushing him into everything they could, demanding perfection from their only son. She could only imagine how they acted finding out he dropped out of college. It took everything in her not to go and wrap her arms around him, to comfort the pain she could see in his face. For the first time she was grateful her parents had taken him under their wing, offering love and support. She drew a shaky breath "Lucas, none of this matters anymore. Ben and I are getting married next Saturday."

He glared at her "What? How can you still marry this guy after what happened last night?"

"Last night was a mistake" She whispered, her shoulders starting to shake from holding back the sobs.

He came and cradle her face "Evie, please…He whispered, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

She leaned into to his embrace wanting to feel his lips against hers one last time. She quickly pulled away, her body automatically aching from the loss of contact, "Good bye Lucas." Then turning she walked back into the house.

As she shut the door seeing him standing frozen on the porch she could feel her heart crumbling into dust.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!!**


	11. Chapter 11

A few days before the wedding Evie walked downstairs to see her father, brothers, and Lucas sitting in the living room. "What is going?" she asked hesitantly.

Josiah grinned at her, "bachelor party."

Her eyes widened "Your taking Ben for a bachelor party? All of you?"

"Yep" her dad and brothers answered smiling smugly. She turned towards Lucas who was standing against the mantle with his arms folded, a scowl on his face. They had not talked since that night on the porch. He refused to look at her, "can we go?" He growled.

Ben suddenly walked in pulling on his coat. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait."

Lucas just walked to the door yelling over his shoulder "I will be waiting in the car." She winced hearing the door slam. Ben smiled at her and kissed her cheek "bye sweetie."

"Uh…bye" she replied a little unsure if this was a good idea. She grabbed her dads arm as he passed bye "Daddy" she said warningly.

He smirked at her "Yes, kiddo?"

"Be good."

"Always," he answered before winking at her and kissing her mom then following the boys out.

She looked at her mom "should I be worried?"

Rachel grinned at her "probably but there is nothing you can do about it. So come on, I have melted chocolate and orange slices with your name on it."

Evie grinned; she loved dipping oranges into melted chocolate. It was her one guilty pleasure. She followed her into the kitchen. She was actually grateful for some alone time with her mom. She had been wanting to talk to her about the conversation that took place between her and her dad.

"Ma, how come you never told me the story about how dad proposed?" Her mom placed the food on the table sitting down across from her.

She shrugged "I'm not sure, I just assumed you had heard from other family members or something. I guess it never occur to me that you did not know. Why?"

"Dad told me. That's what we talked about, your accident."

Rachel looked at her daughter giving a small smile "I really don't remember anything about the accident. It happened too quickly. One minute I was driving to school and then next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital bed aching all over. It was much more significant for your father. When he came running into my room. I had never seen him so pale, his whole body was trembling. Before I could say a word he was on his knee and asking me to marry him." Rachel laughed at the memory, "My first thought was only Noah would propose to me when I am covered in bruises and lying in hospital bed. Then my second thought was "I can not believe he finally asked me."

Evie smiled but then asked seriously "No doubts?"

Rachel grinned and shook her head. "Not a one, I did not even hesitate. I said yes before he could change his mind."

"How could you be so sure that daddy was the one?"

Rachel looked at Evie for a long time sensing that her answer meant a great deal to her. She finally answered softly "Because he was the only one who could touch me."

Evie looked confused "what?"

"One touch from him and I could feel a thousand sensations. No matter how often I would hold his hand I would still get tingles up my arms. Every kiss would bring more fireworks than the last. His hugs are the only thing that can comfort me when I am upset." She suddenly laughed "you know I am now to the point where I can not sleep unless he is there stroking my back"

Evie looked down at her orange quickly dipping into the chocolate and taking a big bite. Rachel just stared at her, sympathy shining out from her eyes "You know after twenty one years of marriage and I still melt every time he kisses me. No matter what happened earlier between us. No matter how mad, frustrated, or scared I am, his kiss still has the power to make me forget and make me feel like I am falling in love all over again. That's how you know Evie. Anything less is just not worth it."

Evie nodded then scooped up a big dip with her orange "this is really good," she mumbled her mouth full of chocolate. Rachel just laughed and took a bite herself.

* * *

Across town at **Dave's Hotter than a Fryer Bar and Grill, **sat the boys. Puck was sipping his beer as Ben and Josiah talked about music. It was obvious that Ben did not really know anything about it but he was trying and Josiah was giving him a lecture about all the rock music he had to listen too if he wanted to marry into the Puckerman family. Aaron kept quiet but he did ask Ben who he thought would win in playoffs and Ben just stared blankly at him. Aaron just rolled his eyes and decided not to even bother explaining. Puck was looking at Lucas though; he was staring into his beer as though he was trying to figure out how to drown him in it. He grinned at the poor boy, he knew how he felt. That day he thought that other kid was going to ask Rachel to the homecoming dance made him feel an anger he could not describe. Puck was pretty sure that Lucas really wanted to rip Ben's head off and knew he couldn't.

Suddenly the conversation was halted as the waitress came and put some wings on the table. The were the house special with a secret hot sauce that covered them. No one knew exactly what it was made of but they were the hottest thing you would ever taste. They all grinned as Ben grabbed one and immediately starting eating. After about three second his entire face went red and he started coughing. He grabbed his beer and chugged it down, then grabbed Pucks from his hands and gulped it down as well. "Water" he croaked out. Laughing Puck signaled the waitress and asked for a pitcher of water. He clapped Ben on the back, "now that will make your taste buds wake up" he joked. Ben smiled weakly and took a big gulp of water still coughing slightly. The others still chuckling grabbed some wings for themselves. They were more use to them and ate them carefully taking long sips of water before and after each bite.

"So Ben, what are you and Evie going to do for your honeymoon?" Aaron asked.

"I am not sure, probably nothing." He answered

"What, why?" Josiah asked reaching for another wing.

"I do not really see the point in something so trivial as a honeymoon. Besides me and Evie want to save all the money we can."

"Really, how come? Aaron asked curiously "are you saving for a better apartment?"

Ben shook his head, "No, its just Evie wants to finish school and we want kids right away. So we need to save so she can stay home for awhile when she does."

Before Puck knew what was happening, Lucas was out of his chair and had flattened Ben to the ground. Puck quickly got up and grabbed Lucas around the middle before he could throw another punch. It took him a good minute to get him off of Ben. His entire body was shaking with rage, his hands still clenched into fists. "I am going to kick your ass" he growled still struggling to get out of Pucks grip.

"Stop it" Puck barked in his ear forcing him to walk out the door. "Josiah and Aaron, help Ben!" He kept pushing Lucas out the door. "Move it" he commanded. He finally got him outside, as he jerked out of his grip he turned to Puck his entire face still red with rage. "Go home" he ordered softly.

Lucas glared for a moment before nodding and headed towards his truck. Puck took a deep breath before turning and helping his sons carry a stunned Ben to the car.

* * *

Evie was sitting on the couch watching a movie with her mom, feeling relaxed for the first time in awhile when the door opened and she saw Ben having to be supported by her dad and Josiah. Her mother gasped looking at Ben's eye, already turning black and purple. "Dad" Evie cried jumping to her feet running to Ben "What happened?!"

Before her dad could speak, Ben shouted "Your old friend sucker punched me! One minute we are talking and the next I am on the ground."

Evie looked at her dad "Lucas hit him!"

She saw her dad exchange glances with her mom before turning back to Josiah "Help him upstairs." Josiah nodded and grabbed his arm helping him as he walked up the stairs. As soon as they were out ear shot. Puck turned back to Evie and Rachel. "I am not sure what happened. One minute Ben was talking about you guys having kids and the next thing I know Lucas had hit him." Evie growled, she grabbed her purse stalking to the door "Evie!" She heard her mother cry "where are you going?"

Evie did not answer, knowing her dad would figure it out.

She drove straight to the garage and sure enough there was Lucas slamming down tools. She walked right up to him and pushed him as hard as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted "How dare you hit Ben."

He did not say anything, he simply turned and headed back to his bike "Hey" she called, hurrying after him " I am talking to you."

"And this is me ignoring you" came his reply.

"No your not" she growled, grabbing his arm forcing him to turn "You are going to tell me why you decided to give my fiancée a black eye two days before our wedding."

He looked at her for a moment then speaking very slowly "No I'm not. Because if your too stupid to figure it out then too bad for you."

"What! Lucas I swear… Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?!" She demanded.

He suddenly slammed his wrench down "For crying out loud, Evie! Why do you think?! I am sitting there listening this jackass talking about you guys having kids! Your kids!" He shouted his face near hers. She noticed the pain and anger in his eyes, his whole body tight with tension. "How am I supposed to react hearing about the woman I love and some other guy!"

Evie stared at him stunned "What do you mean, the woman you love!" She shouted "You left! You told me I was not worth staying for!"

He groaned "What else do you want me to say!" He shouted back "You want me to tell you how much I have hated myself for that everyday since. Fine. I hate myself. I was a jackass beyond anything I could ever imagine. You want to hear how I still wake up in the morning and wish you were in my arms. That I would take that day back if I could!"

She glared at him "It still doesn't change the fact that you LEFT! You made love to me and then broke my heart!" She yelled

He closed his eyes, throwing up his hands "What do you want from me!" he shouted.

"I want my heart back!" She screamed. "I want stop thinking about you! I want stop wishing every night that you were the one holding me! Tears streaming down, "I want to stop loving you." She whispered.

He stared at her for moment before stalking over to her, his lips crashing down against hers. She did not hesitate, grabbing the back of head forcing his lips closer. He grabbed her waist slamming her hips against his, moaning she opened her mouth feeling his tongue slide against hers. She responded hungrily, never wanting to stop, not even sure she could stop. He scooped her up heading for his truck. She clutched at him as lips made their way down her neck. Then he set her down. Her back coming up hard against the door of the truck. He captured her lips again, his hands splayed out behind her head bracing himself. Suddenly he pulled away, his normal brown eyes black with need, "tell me Evie. Tell me you want me. Tell me your not going to marry this guy. Tell me that your going to give me, give us another chance?"

She looked at him, her heart pounding, she desperately wanted to say yes, but there was still that piece of her scared of letting him back in. Terrified of feeling that pain again. She did not think she could survive it a second time. "I am not sure" she whispered. "All I know right now is that there is a good man waiting for me. He loves me. I supposed to marry him on Saturday." He pushed himself off of her "Fine." He snapped "Marry him."

She glared "That's it. Marry him. That's all your going to say?"

He just stared at her, his face hard.

"Fine" She bite out, "see you Saturday." Stalking to her car, she wrenched open the door realizing that once again he was letting go. He was not going to fight. She blinked back tears as she pulled away, just once she wished he would run after her. Proved he cared enough to fight, demand that he loved her enough to do whatever it took. But he didn't, he was going to let her marry Ben.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! This cold I have been battling finally won out and I spent most of the day sleeping. Thanks again you guys for all the reviews and alerts!! You have been amazing!**

* * *

Evie stared at her reflection. It was Saturday and the wedding was supposed to start in just twenty minutes. Her mothers dress was beautiful she reflected turning. It was vintage, her mother had found it in the costume department at school a few weeks before she married her father. It was a creamy ivory coloring, off the shoulder with long sleeves, a scope neck; it clung to her form as it fell simply around her to the floor. She loved the train the most, it was just long enough that it glided over the floor as you walked but not enough that you felt like your were walking with a cape. She touched her veil softly as it fell around her face before falling down her back.

The dress was the one area Uncle Kurt approved of. When he heard about the wedding being so rushed he pitched a fit of epic proportions. "_I am artist"_ he cried. "_Would you tell Michelangelo that he had TWO DAYS to paint the Sistine Chapel?! I WILL NOT stand for this_!"

Well it went on for quite a while but her mother who was known for pitching some fits herself finally stepped in and threatened that she would wear a Magenta Hat with a HUGE bird on it to the wedding, throw herself in every picture which she would then send to all the designers in New York claiming that she was wearing a Kurt original if he did not chill out immediately. Puck just grinned at the horrified look on Kurt's face as he realized that Rachel would. He loved it when her feisty diva side came out (as long as it was not directed at him). Well her Uncle Kurt stopped yelling and cursing everyone in sight but he glared and drove everyone crazy for the last few days.

Evie took a deep breath, feeling sick. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life" she told herself. "I am just being ridiculous." There was a knock at the door, turning she saw her mother beaming at her, "They wanted me to let you know five minutes." Evie nodded suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

Her mom came and wrapped her arms around her, she pulled back looking deeply into her eyes "You know a mother dreams of this moment more for her daughter than for herself. The second you were born, the one thing I wanted for you above all else was that someday you would find a man who would love you more than anything in the world and give you all he could."

Putting something in Evie's hand as she walked to the door she paused and turning back she called out, "don't you think Ben deserves the chance for the same thing?" Not waiting for an answer, Rachel left the room.

Evie looked down at her hand seeing the small snowflake necklace Lucas had given her for her Seventeenth birthday. Her mother had found her sobbing one day clutching it saying that it hurt too much. That she could not bear to part with it because it was all the proof she had that Lucas had loved her. Begging to know when she would no longer still love him. Rachel had taken the necklace and put it in her jewelry box, telling her that the day she could look at it and it not hurt, that's when she would know that she was no longer in love with him. That she was free. She had never been able too. Evie ran to the bathroom her breath coming in gasps. She clutched the sink trying to get control of her emotions. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She just kept repeating.

"Evie?" came her father's voice.

"Yeah, I am coming daddy" she yelled back. She took a deep breath, "I am fine" she told herself. She looked down at the snowflake, with trembling fingers she placed it around her neck, feeling tears in her eyes. She forced a smile and walked at of the bathroom towards her father. He looked so handsome in his suit. It was obvious he was nervous, his hands kept clenching and unclenching. She could see tears in his eyes as he looked at her, "You look just like your mother." He whispered, taking her hand.

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

She nodded and took his arm as they walked into the area outside the temple. She saw her brothers walking her mom down the aisle. The music suddenly started and as she began her walk she knew she should be looking at Ben but her eyes were on one individual in the crowd.

He was not hard to see. He was the only one not standing up; he was sitting in his chair with his arms folded across his chest looking as though he would like nothing better than to remove Ben's head from his shoulders. As she passed bye they exchanged glances. His face grew darker as he noticed her necklace. She quickly snapped her focus to Ben who was smiling widely at her. She smiled back and as she waited for her dad to hand her over to Ben she could feel Lucas burning a hole in the back of her head. Just as she was about to take Ben's hand she suddenly heard a voice explode from behind her

"Damn it, Evie!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Only one more chapter left and then an epilogue. Let me know what you think as always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, the last chapter! I hope you like it. The song Puck sings is called "I loved her first" by Heartland**

* * *

Evie stood there stunned. She heard her mother groan throwing her head down into her hands before flopping down into her seat. Puck looked from her to Lucas, and then back to a stunned Ben. He finally rolled his eyes and went sat down next to Rachel.

Aaron just grinned as Josiah handed over a five "told you" he whispered.

"Evie." Came Ben sharp tone "What the hell is going on?"

"Um…" She mumbled awkwardly looking from Lucas back to Ben "Uh….Lucas, what…?"

Lucas stalked towards her, his face red "Look, I know that I have been an idiot. But so have you. You KNOW I love you. Your just being stubborn.

"Lucas, I can't…" She began softly

"Yes, Yes you can" He interrupted grabbing her hands. "I watched you walk away two years ago and it was the worst mistake of my life. But I will be damned if I watch you marry this douche, no offense dude" he called over his shoulder.

Evie looked over her shoulder to see Ben's face red with rage "Look, I'm not sure what the hell is going on" he snarled, "but Evie tell this jackass that you love me and get up here so we can get married and start our lives together!" He demanded.

Puck turned to Rachel who was still sitting with her hands clasped tightly around his, "which one should I punch? The one who just ruined our daughters day or the one who is ordering her to marry him?"

"Shhh!" She whispered furiously, her eyes darting between Lucas and Evie frantically.

Evie looked back to Lucas, tears streaming down her cheeks but before she could speak Lucas grabbed her face in between his hands. "Please," He whispered. "I love you. I need you in my life. Letting you go was the worst mistake of my life. I regretted it the second it happened. The idea of you marrying someone else kills me. I am begging you. Give me a chance to prove that you are only thing that matters to me." He had tears in his eyes and his hands were trembling as he held her.

She closed her eyes, her entire body was shaking. She pulled away from his grip before turning back to Ben. His hand was held out for hers, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks she choked out "I am so sorry, Ben. But I can't marry you."

Everyone gasped and started talking. Mercedes was wide eye next to Matt and Kurt "What just happened…" She whispered to Matt who just looked bored watching everything unfold "it's a Puckerman wedding, what did you expect?" He asked her dryly. Kurt was just mumbling that planning a fabulous wedding in two days had given him gray hair for nothing.

Ben looked at her stunned as his hand fell to his side. "I am so sorry" Evie told him, "but it would not be fair to you. You need a woman who will love you the way you deserve. You're a great man Ben and I do love you, its just I am not in love with you."

"He is the one," He whispered. "The one from high school, you were in love with him."

Evie nodded crying even harder now "I never stopped. No matter how hard I tried or even how much I wanted too. Lucas has always been the one. From the moment I met him, there's never been anyone else. I am so sorry." Ben stared at her as she pulled off her ring and handed it to him. He nodded after minute and then quickly left the room. His entire family sat stunned as they glared at Evie before quickly following after him.

She wiped her tears away before turning back to Lucas, his eyes hopeful while her entire family waited with bated breath "Its always been you" she whispered.

His entire face split into a huge smile as he ran to her. He scooped her up and spun her around. She clung to him, feeling whole for the first time since he walked away.

As he sat her down before she could blink he was on his knee "Evie Rose Puckerman, you told me that you gave me your heart all those years ago. Well I almost lost it because I was so selfish and stupid. I want you to know that I will never do that again. I love you with everything that I am. I am asking you, will you let me keep it for the rest of our lives because I can promise you, you will always have mine." He asked quietly holding out a diamond engagement ring shaped like a heart.

Evie gasped staring down at the ring. She gazed down into Lucas face looking into those brown eyes seeing all the love she could ever imagine staring out of them. Her heart fluttered like the day it did when he first walked into the Glee classroom. She cupped his face in hands and looking deeply into his eyes "I love you Lucas Andrew Phillips. My hearts yours. So Yes, I would love to marry you." Beaming he slid the ring on her finger, he quickly stood up and kissed her. As their lips met she knew that this was the only man she could ever imagine kissing for the rest of her life. Her family and friends erupted into cheers and whistles.

Puck grabbed Rachel and kissed her deeply. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too" She replied beaming.

They turned back to their daughter who looked happier than they had ever seen her.

Lucas grabbed Evie hand "You know, you look so beautiful in your dress and its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. So what do you say we just have the wedding?" He asked grinning.

She laughed and nodded "But I need to ask someone first," she told him turning to Puck. "Daddy?"

Puck took a deep breath. Rachel grabbed a hold of his hand, as he looked down at his beautiful wife he realized how he could not imagine his life without her. He looked at his daughter and saw the same thing reflecting in her eyes. A love that was un explainable and that could never be broken. He grinned at her and nodded. She broke into a huge smile and grabbed Lucas hand as they walked towards the Rabbi.

* * *

Later at the reception, everyone watched as the new Mr. and Mrs. Phillips danced, not being able to take their eyes off each other.

Puck spoke to the D.J for a moment before walking to the stage. "Hello everyone," He called out talking into the microphone "I know that its customary for the bride to have a father/daughter dance but I am sure that I will dance with her at some point and there is something I wanted Lucas to know. So." Grabbing his guitar he sat down and began singing,

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first"_

As he ended, Evie face was wet with tears as she went running into his arms. "I love you so much daddy"

He blinked back tears "I love you too, baby girl." She pulled back and grabbed Lucas hand. Who stepped forward to shake his hand, "Thank you" he whispered. Puck nodded and smiled at them.

Rachel came forward and grabbed his hand dragging him onto the dancing floor. As they swayed she looked up into his face "How did I get such a good man?" He smiled down "Just lucky I guess" he teased. She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

He kissed deeply, "thank you for her" he said nodding to Evie. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck "Thank you" she whispered back.

Evie stared up at Lucas, never imagining a better moment. He could not keep his eyes off her and he kept kissing her as though he was afraid she could fly away at any second. "I love you" she told him.

He smiled at her "I was so scared for a moment" he told her "I honestly thought that it was over. That I had really lost you. Then I saw the necklace and I knew that it was only over it if I let it be. I love you so much Evie, thank you."

As he captured her lips, Evie melted into her husband's embrace. Realizing that her mother had been right, anything less than this was just not worth it. As they pulled away, they smiled at each other and she knew that this moment she had dreamed of her entire life. This was moment she wanted for her future daughter. She clung to him as they danced knowing this time she never had to let go.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Well there it is, the last chapter to "Who Gives this Bride Away?" The epilogue should be up shortly, tomorrow at the latest. Let me know what you think!!!**


	14. Epilogue

**One Year later**

* * *

Puck paced back and forth, rubbing his hands over head. He kept running back to the door checking up and down the hall.

"For heavens sake, Noah" came Rachel's exasperated tone from where she sat reading a magazine. "You need to relax, you were not this nervous when it was me."

He turned to his wife sighing, "I know but then I had something to do. My job was to keep you calm. Now I am going crazy."

Rachel chuckled as she patted the seat next to her. He came and sat down next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "She will be fine. She is a Puckerman." She assured him. He grinned and nodded. He kissed Rachel on the forehead as Josiah and Aaron came running into the room. Having gotten the message when they return home from school.

"Anything?" Aaron asked. Puck shook his head. They groaned and flopped down next to their grandparents who were playing Euchre and quickly delved out a hand to the boys.

As Puck sat there with Rachel resting against him, he smiled thinking of the year it had been. After the wedding, Evie transferred to Lima community college. Between Lucas working full time at the garage and Evie working part time as a bank teller there were able to save enough for a small house a few blocks away from Puck and Rachel. They worked hard and Puck had never seen his daughter so happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lucas came bursting into the room. His eyes wide, a huge smile on his face "it's a boy!" he yelled. Cheers erupted as the family swarmed Lucas in hugs. Puck just sat back in his chair, a boy. He was grandpa.

"How is Evie?" Rachel asked.

Lucas grinned "tired but happy. She wants to see all of you."

They quickly followed him down the hall. Sitting up in a hospital bed was Evie. She looked exhausted but her eyes were bright and glowing. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel waist as Lucas went and stood by Evie's side.

She grinned "Everyone, we would like you to meet Noah Samuel Phillips."

Puck gasped as he looked at his daughter. Evie nodded for her father to come over. He gulped and walked over as she handed over the baby. He gazed down at the sleeping boy. He looked a lot like Lucas but he had Evie's dark hair. Puck grinned as he fluttered his eyes and he noticed that he had Evie's green eyes. His eyes.

"He's beautiful" He told them as Rachel came and took the baby.

Evie grinned, "He is. I can not believe he is finally here."

Lucas bent and kissed her forehead, "You still doing ok?" He asked quietly. She nodded but they could see she was tired and desperately needed some sleep. They nodded to Lucas and they all kissed Evie goodbye. Promising to be over in the morning. Puck was the last to leave. He looked at his Evie as she cuddled her little boy. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and ran his hand over the baby's head.

"Thanks" He told them quietly.

Evie smiled at her father, knowing how touched he was that they named the baby after him. Her dad did not show emotion really well but she knew. She took her dad's hand smiling.

"When we found out it was a boy, we wanted him to be named after a great man. Someone he could look up too. After everything that happened we both knew we could not pick a better man than his grandpa." Lucas told him proudly, ever grateful that Evie's dad had come to his apartment that day. With no question asked he offered him a job and a second chance to be a better man. Allowing him a future with Evie. There was no one way he could thank him enough for that.

Puck grinned and kissed Noah's cheek "see you soon, little man" he whispered. Evie smiled and kissed his cheek "Bye daddy, love you."

He nodded his head smiling. As he left the room he found Rachel waiting for him in the hallway. He grinned suddenly remembering that day in Mckinley High so long ago when she was waiting for him against his locker. He smirked and stalked towards, kissing her deeply before she could speak. She quickly responded, feeling tingles all the way down to her toes. He finally pushed back a little and brushed her hair back "I love you" he whispered. She smiled "I love you too."

Grabbing her hand he led her to the car forever grateful that she was his and the life they made together. Knowing he was only a good man because of Rachel. He could only pray that this Noah would meet someone as wonderful someday.

* * *

**Thanks for everything guys! All the review and alerts!!! Wow, you guys have been amazing! I hope you have enjoyed "Who gives this Bride Away?" **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
